blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Doctor - List of Appearances
< Return to Main Article: Fourth Doctor List of Appearances Television Doctor Who Season 11 * Planet of the Spiders Season 12 * Robot * The Ark in Space * The Sontaran Experiment * Genesis of the Daleks * Revenge of the Cybermen Season 13 * Terror of the Zygons * Planet of Evil * Pyramids of Mars * The Android Invasion * The Brain of Morbius * The Seeds of Death Season 14 * The Masque of Mandragora * The Hand of Fear * The Deadly Assassin * The Face of Evil * The Robots of Death * The Talons of Weng-Chiang Season 15 * Horror of Fang Rock * The Invisible Enemy * Image of the Fendahl * The Sun Makers * Underworld * The Invasion of Time Season 16 * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones of Blood * The Androids of Tara * The Power of Kroll * The Armageddon Factor Season 17 * Destiny of the Daleks * City of Death * The Creature from the Pit * Nightmare of Eden * The Horns of Nimon Season 18 * The Leisure Hive * Meglos * Full Circle * State of Decay * Warriors' Gate * The Keeper of Traken * Logopolis Season 19 * Castrovalva 20th Anniversary Special * The Five Doctors Series 7 * The Name of the Doctor 2013 Specials * The Day of the Doctor Audio The Monthly Adventures * The Kingmaker The Companion Chronicles Series 1 * The Beautiful People Series 2 * The Catalyst Series 3 * Empathy Games * The Stealers from Saiph Series 4 * The Pyralis Effect * The Time Vampire Series 5 * The Invasion of E-Space * Ferril's Folly Series 6 * Tales from the Vault * The Child Series 7 * Luna Romana Short Trips Volume I * Death-Dealer Volume II * ''Chain Reaction'' Volume III * ''Seven to One'' * ''The Wondrous Box'' Volume IV * The Old Rogue Series 5 * ''The Ghost Trap'' * ''Black Dog'' Series 6 * ''A Full Life'' Series 7 * How to Win Planets and Influence People Series 8 * Erasure * I Am The Master Series 9 * The Revisionists '' * ''#HarrySullivan Short Trips Rarities * ''Waiting for Gadot'' * Sound the Siren and I'll Come To You, Comrade * The Warren Legacy The Lost Stories * ''The Foe from the Future'' * The Valley of Death The Fourth Doctor Adventures Series 1 * ''Destination: Nerva'' * ''The Renaissance Man'' * ''The Wrath of the Iceni'' * ''Energy of the Daleks'' * ''Trail of the White Worm'''' / [[The Oseidon Adventure (audio story)|''The Oseidon Adventure]] Series 2 * The Auntie Matter * The Sands of Life / War Against the Laan * The Justice of Jalxar * Phantoms of the Deep * The Dalek Contract / The Final Phase Series 3 * The King of Sontar * White Ghosts * The Crooked Man * The Evil One * Last of the Colophon * Destroy the Infinite * The Abandoned * Zygon Hunt Series 4 * The Exxilons * The Darkness of Glass * Requiem for the Rocket Men / Death Match * Suburban Hell * The Cloisters of Terror * The Fate of Krelos / Return to Telos Series 5 * Wave of Destruction * The Labyrinth of Buda Castle * The Paradox Planet / Legacy of Death * Gallery of Ghouls * The Trouble with Drax * The Pursuit of History / Casualties of Time Series 6 * The Beast of Kravenos * The Eternal Battle * The Silent Scream * Dethras * The Haunting of Malkin Place * Subterranea * The Movellan Grave * The Skin of the Sleek / The Thief Who Stole Time Series 7 * The Sons of Kaldor * The Crowmarsh Experiment * The Mind Runners / The Demon Rises * The Shadow of London * The Bad Penny * Kill the Doctor! / The Age of Sutekh Series 8 * The Sinestran Kill * Planet of the Drashigs * The Enchantress of Numbers * The False Guardian / Time's Assassin * Fever Island * The Perfect Prisoners: Part One / The Perfect Prisoners: Part Two Series 9 * Purgatory 12 * Chase the Night Destiny of the Doctor * Babblesphere Philip Hinchliffe Presents Volume One * The Ghosts of Gralstead * The Devil's Armada Volume Two * The Genesis Chamber Volume Three * The Helm of Awe Novel Adaptions * The Romance of Crime * The English Way of Death * The Well-Mannered War Classic Doctors, New Monsters Volume Two * Night of the Vashta Nerada The Comic Strip Adaptions Volume One * Doctor Who and the Iron Legion * Doctor Who and the Star Beast Bonus Releases * Night of the Stormcrow Special Releases * The Light at the End * The Legacy of Time ** Collision Course The Diary of River Song Series 4 * Someone I Once Knew Prose BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Eye of Heaven * Last Man Running * Millennium Shock * Corpse Maker * Tomb of Valdemar * Festival of Death * Asylum * Psi-ence Fiction * Drift * Wolfsbane * Match of the Day BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors Virgin Missing Adventures * Evolution * The Romance of Crime * System Shock * Managra * The English Way of Death * The Shadow of Weng-Chiang * A Device of Death * The Well-Mannered War